Liebe auf den ersten Blick?
by Ryiahn
Summary: Joey und Seto bleiben in einem Fahrstuhl stecken und vertreiben sich die Zeit bis er wieder in Betrieb ist. Lemon


**Liebe auf den ersten Blick?**

Wieder war einer dieser Tage an denen Joey dachte das er lieber zu Hause geblieben wäre, kaum hatte er das Haus verlassen da fing es an zu regnen und um einen Schirm zu holen war es schon zu spät. Auf dem Bahnsteig drängten sich die Leute unter das schützende Dach und da Joey Platzangst hatte wollte er sich natürlich nicht dazwischenquetschen.

So stand er im Regen und wartete auf seinen Zug. Immer größer wurden die Tropfen und der Wind peitschte sie in sein Gesicht. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er fast klatschnass war.

Plötzlich setzte das leise brummen der Bahnhofslautsprecher ein und eine gelangweilte Stimme ertönte.

Wegen Technischer Störungen wird der Zug 108 vorsausichtlich eine halbe Stunde später eintreffen, wir bitten um ihr Verständnis .

Ungläubig starrte Joey den Lautsprecher an.

Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, heute ist echt nicht mein Glückstag fluchte er.

Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche und zog sein Handy heraus. Mit nassen Fingern tippte er eine Nummer in das Ziffernblatt. Es klingelte zweimal bis sich jemand meldete.

Yugi Muto?

Hi, Yugi, sorry aber ich komm wohl ein wenig später, mein Zug hat Verspätung .

Wann kommst du dann? Mein Duell fängt doch in einer halben Stunde an und du musst doch dabei sein antwortete Yugi.

Ich komm so schnell wie möglich bis dann schnell legte Joey wieder auf er hatte nicht auch noch Lust seinem Freund zu erklären warum der Zug ausgerechnet heute Verspätung hatte, wofür er nun wirklich nichts konnte.

Er empfand es ein wenig seltsam wie sich Yugi in letzter Zeit an ihn klammerte. Bei jeder Gelegenheit wollte er bei ihm sein oder Joey musste zu ihm kommen. Genervt steckte er sein Handy wieder in die Tasche und versuchte sich die nassen Haare ein wenig zu trocknen. Doch angesichts des Regens brachte das nicht wirklich viel.

Ungeduldig schaute er ständig zur Uhr.

Die Zeit geht nicht schneller um, je öfter man auf die Uhr schaut erklang plötzlich von der Seite ein männliche Stimme.

Verwirrt drehte sich Joey um und sah den Mann an, der seinen Schirm über Joey´s Kopf hielt.

Es ist aber auch nicht sinnvoll bei Regen ohne Schirm aus den Haus zu gehen .

Das war eigentlich auch nicht meine Absicht, heute ist irgendwie ein schlechter Tag antwortete Joey.

Der Mann sah ihn eindringlich an. Und seine blauen Augen brannten sich in Joey´s Gedächtnis.

Der fremde lächelte und ihm kam es so vor als wäre alles nicht so schlimm. Stumm betrachteten sie einander. Joey schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf während er den fremden betrachtete. Er fühlte sich von ihm magisch angezogen.

So standen sie nebeneinander, sagten kein Wort jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, bis der Zug endlich kam.

Danke fürs unterstellen sagte Joey und stieg in den Zug.

Der fremde lächelte ihn nur an.

Joey wollte noch was sagen doch wurde er von der drängelnden Masse weiter in den Zug hinein geschoben. Kaum war dann der letzte Fahrgast eingestiegen klappten die Türen zu und ein Ruck ging durch die Wagons. Schleppend setzten sich die quietschenden Räder in Bewegung. Joey verspürte nicht die geringste Lust jetzt zu seinem Freund zu fahren und kreischend in der Ecke zu stehen und ihn anzufeuern.

Schnell schüttelte er über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur so mies über seine Freunde denken, seit wann war ein fremder wichtiger? Aber er konnte auch den Fremden nicht einfach so aus dem Kopf verbannen. Wieder sah er das Gesicht, die blauen Augen die ihn musterten, die schmalen Lippen die er am liebsten berührt hätte. Und diese sanfte Stimme bei der er sich beborgen fühlte.

Noch ganz in Gedanken versunken hätte er beinahe seine Station verpasst. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam er aus dem Zug ehe er wieder von dannen rauschte. An der Haltestelle wurde er schon sehnsüchtig von Thea und Tristan erwartet.

Mensch alter, wie siehst du denn aus? wurde er von Tristan begrüßt.

halt bloß die klappe, ich hab meinen Schirm vergessen und wäre ich noch mal zurück wär ich jetzt noch nicht da antwortete Joey.

Na ja ich muss ja nicht so rumlaufen, hoffentlich bekommst du keine Erkältung .

Thea und Tristan gingen voraus während sie Joey hinter sich, in Richtung Duellzentrum, herzogen.

Ich muss noch schnell aufs Klo ich komm dann nach sagte Joey und steuerte die Toiletten an.

Händewaschen nicht vergessen rief Tristan zum Spaß hinterher.

Du musst zur Halle 2.0.1 im zweiten Stock rief Thea.

Beim Händewaschen schaute Joey in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Seine Haare klebten ihn am Kopf und seine Klamotten waren auch klatschnass. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte so wenigstens seine Haare einigermaßen vom Wasser zu befreien. Dann holte er noch mal tief Luft und versuchte sich auf Yugi und sein Duell zu konzentrieren, was ihm nicht gerade leicht viel.

Er steuerte das Treppenhaus an und blieb entsetzt stehen. Ein dickes gelbes Plakat klebte auf der Tür.

Wegen Reinigungs- und Reparaturarbeiten vorübergehen gesperrt

bitte benutzen sie den Fahrstuhl.

Oh nein ich hasse Fahrstühle murmelte er.

Aber Joey hatte keine andere Wahl wenn er zu Yugi wollte musste er wohl oder übel mit dem Ding fahren. Mit zittrigen Fingern drückte er auf den Knopf und dachte darüber nach das er sich für die Aktion ein Mittagessen von Yugi holten würde.

Mit einem pling gingen die Türen auf und erwartete Joey.

Ihn war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken da hinein zu gehen. Und eine Sekunde lang dachte er darüber nach es nicht zu tun, hätte er Yugi nicht hoch und heilig versprochen bei dem Duell dabei zu sein. Also überwand er sich und ging in den Fahrstuhl, doch ehe sich die Türen schlossen drückte sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, eine Person hinein. Joey war zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht in Panik zu geraten das er gar nicht bemerkte wer da gekommen war.

Kaum hatten sich die Stahlseile in Bewegung gesetzt gab es einen Ruck und mit lautem knarren stoppte es plötzlich. Panisch blickte Joey sich um, und bemerkte den Fremden der ihn wieder musterte.

Geht's dir nicht gut du bist so blass? fragte dieser.

Ich mag keine Fahrstühle, und eigentlich hab ich Platzangst und wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist es hier ziemlich eng und wo ist der Knopf um Hilfe zu holen? stotterte Joey.

Hektisch drückte er auf den roten Hilfeknopf doch meldete sich niemand.

Wo zum Geier sind denn alle, wir stecken fest und ich will hier raus Joey drückte immer schneller und fester auf den Knopf das man fast Angst haben müsste das er ihn kaputt machen würde.

Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal wieder .

Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte der fremde Joey zu beruhigen. Doch das bewirkte nicht das geringste. Er war schon damit beschäftigt wie ein verrückter gegen die Stahltüren zu hämmern. Immer mehr verfiel er in einen Panischem Zustand. Da zerrte der fremde ihn herum und scheuerte ihm eine.

Beruhig dich endlich, die werden alle bei dem Duell sein, hier hört uns niemand sagte der Fremde.

Joey sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Sanft strich der fremde mit seiner Hand über Joey´s Wange und sah ihn tief in die Augen.

Ich kenne noch gar nicht deinen Namen und rette dich schon zum zweiten mal .

Ich…. mein Name ist Joey…. Joey Wheeler .

Seto Kaiba, sehr erfreut er lächelte.

Joey musste sich erst einmal sammeln, taumelnd ließ er sich gegen die kühle Innenwand des Fahrstuhls sinken.

Ich hätte heute morgen zu hause bleiben sollen, es fing schon beschissen an .

Aber dann hätten wir uns nicht getroffen .

Das ist auch das einzig Positive posaunte Joey hinaus, bereute aber gleich darauf seine Worte weil er fürchtete einen falschen Eindruck von sich zu geben. Aber was für ein Eindruck sollte der Fremde haben? Sollte er ihm zeigen dass er sich von ihm angezogen fühlte, und dann was würde dann passieren?

Er sah Seto an. Dieser war wieder damit beschäftigt ihn zu mustern.

Was gibt es denn die ganze Zeit so zu starren? fragte Joey.

Na ja ich stelle mir gerade nur vor wie es wäre deine Lippen zu küssen .

Joey fühlte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Seit er den Fremden begegnet war hatte er sich schon des öfteren bei dem Gedanken erwischt, wie er sich vorstellte Seto an sich zu reisen und ihn einfach zu küssen. Er wusste ja schon länger das er eher auf das männliche Geschlecht stand, ein Grund mehr warum er sich auch von seinen Freunden distanzierte, wusste er ja nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würden.

Seto sah ihn fragend an. Dann trat er auf ihn zu, baute sich vor ihm auf und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

Und? Soll ich es tun? fragte er. Bei dieser frage näherte er sich Joey´s Lippen immer näher.

Doch plötzlich hielt Seto inne und entfernte sich wieder. Verwirrt starrte Joey ihn an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was wollte er eigentlich, er wollte doch das Seto ihn küsste, ihn berührte, warum zögerte er dann es geschehen zu lassen?

Bin ich der erste Mann der dir so etwas sagt? fragte Seto.

Joey sah zu Boden und nickte, wie sollte er sich nur verhalten, er wollte diesen Kuss mehr als alles andere.

Bin ich auch der erste der dich küsst?

Joey hob den Kopf doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte hatte Seto schon seine Lippen mit den seinen verschlossen. Seine Finger glitten über seine Wangen über seinen Hals. Bis zu Joey´s Taille wo sie ihn umschlossen. Er spürte wie Seto´s Herz schneller schlug je länger sie sich küssten.

Dann löste sich Seto von ihm.

Joey lehnte zu Glück an der kühlen Fahrstuhlwand sonst wäre er wohl zusammengebrochen.

Ich wollte dich schon seit ich dich am Bahnsteig gesehen habe. So unschuldig, so zerbrechlich .

Bei diesen Worten fing er an Joey´s Hals zu liebkosen.

Du bist wahrscheinlich noch nie von einem Mann geliebt worden oder?

Nein… antwortete Joey zögerlich.

Ich werde ganz sanft sein .

Noch ehe Joey auf diesen Satz reagieren konnte war auch schon sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und seine Haut zuckte über die plötzliche kühle. Finger berührten die nackte Haut und entfachen in Joey ein seltsames Verlangen. Weiche Lippen liebkosten seinen Oberkörper schlossen sich um seine Brustwarzen und saugten sanft daran.

Joey konnte ein leises aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Was Seto gleich zum Anlass nahm etwas stärker zu saugen. Noch ehe das kribbeln vergangen war machte sich Seto an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen und zog schließlich die Hosen herunter. Dabei ging er auf die Knie küsste aber gleichzeitig seinen Bauchnabel.

Joey musste sich angesichts dieser Reizüberflutung an der Fahrstuhlstange festhalten um nicht gleich weiche Knie zu bekommen und wie ein nasser Sack zusammen zu sacken. Seto´s Finger glitten von seinem Oberkörper über die Brustwarzen zum Bauchnabel und schließlich zu seiner empfindlichsten stelle. Nur wenige Berührungen reichten aus um diese zum anschwellen zu bringen. Sein Herz raste förmlich und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es.

Doch das war erst der Anfang von dem was Seto mit ihm vorhatte. Kaum war Joey´s Geschlechtsteil hart wurde es auch schon mit feuchten Lippen umschlossen. Angesichts der Gefühle dass diese Aktion hervorrief konnte Joey seine Erregung gar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit jedem auf und ab die Seto´s Lippen machten wurde sein stöhnen lauter und schneller. Er presste sich weiter an die Wand. In seinem Bauch brannte ein Feuer das sich bis in sein Glied zog. Seto reizte ihn weiter indem er mit seiner freien Hand seine Haut weiter streichelte und liebkoste.

Hatte Joey gedacht es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden so hatte er sich diesbezüglich geirrt. Seto´s Bewegungen wurden immer schneller bis Joey schließlich auf dem Höhepunkt seinen weißen Samen in den Mund von Seto ergoss.

Wir wollen hier ja keine Sauerei sagte er.

Joey lies die Stange los und sackte zu Boden direkt in Seto´s arme. Dieser küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund, doch dieser Kuss war alles andere als der Abschluss eines Liebesbeweises. Joey hatte noch nicht einmal seine erste Erfahrung richtig verdaut kam auch schon die nächste.

Seto drückte ihn auf den Boden und versuchte, erfolgreich, die Hose seines Geliebten von dessen Beinen zu entfernen. Dann knöpfte er seine eigene auf und zog sie bis zu den Knien herunter. Noch ehe Joey realisierte was nun geschah war es auch schon zu spät. Seine Beine wurden in die Luft gerissen und kurz darauf folgten heftige stöße gegen sein Gesäß.

Er hörte das stöhnen von Seto, das mit jedem Stoß schneller wurde. Beide gaben sich ihrem Liebesakt völlig hin.

Noch ehe Seto auf seinem Höhepunkt anlangte zog er sich aus Joey zurück und ergoss seinen Samen auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls.

Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? fragte er.

Joey brauchte einen Moment um diese Frage zu beantworten.

Seit heute schon .

Mit einem langen Kuss beendeten sie ihr Liebesgeständnis und zogen sich wieder an.

Und wie von Geisterhand gelenkt setzte sich der Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung.

Ende


End file.
